


Every Day

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [88]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Poe Dameron is Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Poe learns just what it means to have the sort of love story his parents had.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/18/20 prompt: If you’re ever lucky enough to find true love, you fight for it every day

You don’t grow up the child of Kes Dameron and Shara Bey and not believe in those stories of epic love and romance, the sort of stories that make you believe in true love and soulmates.

When he met Rey, he learned just what those stories meant and what it felt like to find that sort of love himself.

He loves her, truly, madly, deeply. And every day, he thinks himself the luckiest man in the world that she chose _him_.

And as long as she wants him in her life, he vows to show her just that every day.


End file.
